Achilles Hiel
by Brueghel
Summary: Servalan blijkt toch een zwakke plek te hebben.


_Dit verhaal sluit eigenlijk aan bij de verhalen uit een serie die ik aan het schrijven ben: De Verlossing Voorbij (werktitel). Dit verhaal bestaat vooralsnog alleen in de Engelse versie, maar ik zal af en toe wat passages posten die als op zichzelf staande verhalen gelezen kunnen worden. Als ik de serie (redelijk) compleet is zal ik een en andere verzamelen in een novelle en hier posten._

_Beetje voorkennis voor een beter begrip van het verhaal: Avon heeft Blake gedood op Gauda Prime en zijn bemanning werd uit de weg geruimd door de Federatie troepen. Nog net voordat de rebellen binnenvallen neemt Servalan de gewonde Avon mee en houdt hem gevangen in de gevangenis op Cendus, waar haar oude vriend Carnell de boel bestiert. Avon word opgelapt en herstelt van zijn verwondingen, maar is suicidaal. Servalan maakt een deal met hem. Hij mag zelfmoord plegen als hij haar helpt met het geheim van de teleportatie en...als hij haar een zoon schenkt._

* * *

HET ZWAKKE PUNT

Avon's lichaam herstelde vlot. Hij zou evenwel nog lang last hebben van de drie gebroken ribben in zijn borstkas, maar hij zou verder geen blijvende schade overhouden aan het bloedbad op de rebellenbasis op Gauda Prime.

Over zijn psychische gesteldheid was psychostrateeg Carnell minder te spreken. Zijn patient vermeed zoveel mogelijk de broodnodige rust die vitaal was voor een snel herstel. Hij verzette zich hevig als hij in de gaten kreeg dat men probeerde een slaapmiddel toe te voegen aan zijn IV-voeding. De reden daarvoor waren de verschrikkelijke nachtmerries die hem steevast plaagden als de slaap toch greep op hem kreeg. Badend in het zweet werd hij dan met een panische gil wakker om vervolgens de inhoud van zijn maag op het beddegoed te legen.

Het was een heel gedoe om een man te verschonen die met hand-en voetboeien aan het bed gekluisterd was en daarom liet Carnell de slaapmiddelen al gauw achterwege. Gevolg was dat Avon zich na een paar dagen en nachten in de isolatieruimte al gauw ernstig begon te vervelen. Er werden pogingen gedaan om hem wat te laten bewegen zodat hij niet geheel stijf in alle ledematen zou worden, maar de werkelijke afleiding kwam in de vorm van een handcomputer waarop hij de instructies kon invoeren voor het teleportatie systeem voor de Federatie.

Carnell kwam vaak even langs voor een praatje, maar Servalan liet zich na de dag waarop ze haar overeenkomst met Avon had gesloten niet meer zien. Dat wilde niet zeggen dat zij zich niet om haar gevangene bekommerde. Ze kom hem voortdurend in de gaten houden door middel van het surveillance systeem van de gevangenis. Ze had monitoren laten installeren in haar kantoor en in haar prive vertrekken. Ze kon haar dierbaarste bezit dag en nacht ongegeneerd observeren. En dat deed ze tot haar eigen verbazing veelvuldig. Als een verliefde bakvis kon ze uren naar hem zitten kijken. Servalan had dit nog nooit ervaren.

Ze had een gezond sexleven waarbij het haar niet ontbrak aan welwillende partners. Nu echter, ontdekte ze voor het eerst van haar leven, dat het haar onmogelijk was om de man die een paar gangen verderop in de isolatieruimte gevangen zat uit haar gedachten te bannen. Af en toe leek het alsof hij haar aanstaarde, als hij recht in de camera keek. Met een groeiend gevoel van onrust had Servalan bij die gelegenheid al drie keer gemerkt dat er ineens een tintelend gevoel in haar wangen ontstond en een wee gevoel in haar onderbuik. Voor ieder mens die wel eens verliefd geweest was, herkenbare gevoelens, maar voor Servalan waren ze nieuw, prettig, maar verwarrend. Haar ongeduld groeide. Ze moest deze man bezitten. Haar verstand zei haar dat het beter was te wachten, gezien de lichamelijke toestand van haar toekomstige minnaar, maar haar lichaam had grote moeite om haar hormonen in bedwang te houden. Ze verloor zichzelf steeds meer in fantasieën over hoe het samenzijn tussen haar en haar grootste vijand zou uitpakken.

Af en toe nam de obsessie volledig beslag van haar gedachten en vond ze zichzelf terug voor de deur van de isolatie, zoals als nu, stiekum loerend naar het object van haar lust. Ze zag Carnell bezig met Avon. Hij stond, gekleed in ziekenhuiskleding, naast het bed. De polsen veilig ingesloten in handboeien, lopen beperkt door enkelketens. Carnell liet hem zijn armen op en neer bewegen en Avon gaf de man zijn zin, ongetwijfeld in de hoop dat de psychostrateeg hem dan spoedig met rust zou laten. Zijn blik verried dat hij de hele vertoning volslagen nutteloos vond.

Carnell moedigde hem aan en liet niet blijken dat hij de pijngrimassen op 's mans gelaat opmerkte. Gebroken ribben waren geen pretje. Alleen de tijd kon de wonden in dit geval helen. Hij liet Avon voorzichtig draaiende bewegingen maken met het bovenlijf toen hij haar ineens vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag staan op de gang. Ze keek door het raam naar binnen en had een paar seconden lang niet in de gaten dat de psychostrateeg haar had ontdekt. Toen haar blik de zijne kruiste werden Carnell's ogen groot van verbazing doordat ze reageerde als een betrapte schoolmeid. Ze moet het aan hem gezien hebben, want ze maakte meteen rechtsomkeert en ging weg.

Avon volgde Carnell's blik en zag haar nog net de hoek omgaan. "Is ze de waar aan het inspecteren?" vroeg hij met de aloude cynische klank in zijn stem.

Carnell keek de toekomstige President van de Federatie peinzend na. "Ik denk...dat ze jou werkelijk mag, Avon."

"Jaagt ze daarom al die jaren al op me?" Avon nam voorzichtig op het bed plaats voor hij verder ging. "Ik kreeg de indruk dat ze me naar het leven stond."

Carnell ondersteunde Avon, die zich met een pijlijke trek op het gezicht in de kussens liet zakken. Oefensessie voorbij. Hij had de psychostrateeg lang genoeg getolereerd.

"Ze mag dan gauw President zijn, " meende Carnell terwijl Avon's oppasser voor de nacht de hand- en voetboeien weer op de juiste manier aan het bed bevestigde. "..ze is en blijft een vrouw."

"Een machtswellusteling wordt niet gehinderd door sexe" vond Avon.

"Op het moment wordt ze slechts gedreven door haar sexe."

Niet begrijpend keek Avon hem aan terwijl hij een comforabele positie op het bed zocht die hem de eerste minuten geen stekende pijn in de wond in zijn rug zou bezorgen.

"Ze is verliefd." verduidelijkte Carnell met een brede glimlach.

Niet onder de indruk van zijn constatering zei Avon: "Dat zal jou wel goed uitkomen. Dan heeft ze misschien niet in de gaten dat jij bezig bent de poten onder haar stoel weg te zagen."

Carnell wist dat Avon blufte. De man kon op geen enkele manier bevroedden hoe zijn persoonlijke toekomstplannen eruit zagen. Avon had echter goed gegokt. Een President die emotioneel niet al te stevig in de schoenen stond was veel ontvankelijker voor Carnell's plannen dan de oude Servalan. Niet dat Carnell zelf het hoge ambt ambieerde. Geen haar op zijn hoofd die daaraan dacht. Hij zag zichzelf meer als een marionettenmeester die zijn belangrijkste pop kon bespelen als geen ander. Een verliefde toekomstige President maakte fouten, die hij in zijn voordeel tegen haar zou gebruiken als de tijd daar was.

Als hij zijn kaarten juist speelde, zou hij alles van haar gedaan krijgen.

_G._


End file.
